


Depravación

by Cyanide_Pill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Brutal Murder, Immorality, M/M, Minor Character Death, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Pill/pseuds/Cyanide_Pill
Summary: [Él era el rey de la mentira, lo tentaba con sus elegantes palabras y lo seducía a caer en su red de depravación… un demonio encarnado en humano, eso era él, Hannibal Lecter.]





	Depravación

**Author's Note:**

> 20° Reto literario: “Corrompe mi pureza”  
> Advertencias: Posible Ooc, Horror, Gore, Muerte, Canibalismo, Violencia y cualquier otra cosa enferma considerada moralmente incorrecta.   
> Serie: Hannibal de NBC  
> Pareja: HanniGram  
> Palabras: 2,028 –OS-  
> Notas: Este fanfic fue hecho por el 20° reto literario de Mundo Yaoi. El demonio escogido es Satanás.  
> Satanás: es el jefe de todos los demonios, la perversa “serpiente antigua” que tentó a Adán y Eva en el Edén. Conocido como el “Padre de la Mentira”, tienta a los hombres de mil y una formas, y no es otro que el mismo Lucifer después de su esplendor primigenio y caída del cielo. Infiltra antivalores en la sociedad y provoca que los hombres rechacen los designios de Dios y construyan sus relaciones sociales prescindiendo de Él e incluso contrariando su voluntad.

****   


** DEPRAVACIÓN **

**_[Él era el rey de la mentira, lo tentaba con sus elegantes palabras y lo seducía a caer en su red de depravación… un demonio encarnado en humano, eso era él, Hannibal Lecter.]_ **

**“ _S_** _olo tienes que matarlos. Mátalos a todos, son insignificantes cerdos.”_

Las palabras del Doctor Lecter rezumbaban en mis oídos, no podía apartar mis ojos de aquellas fuertes manos que sostenían aquel cuchillo que había cortado la garganta de un hombre.

La expresión de terror en los ojos del cadáver era gélida, me había puesto pálido al ver como su último suspiro había sido arrebatado por las manos de ese demonio, de ese hijo nacido del más oscuro y puro mal.

—Hannibal —mi voz se quebró al pronunciar el nombre maldito, era como si invocará al mismísimo Satanás.

Cuando alcé mi rostro pude notar esa sonrisa llena de maldad, deslumbraba en medio de la oscuridad que la cubría.

—Will —su voz era tan suave y tentadora. Entendía el por qué muchos caían sobre sus rodillas para venerar a este hombre que arrebataba vidas con sus finos dedos. Para Hannibal las personas eran como hormigas, las aplastaba sin remordimientos, matándolas una por una como si fuera un juego de niños.

Giré mi rostro y visualicé la cara horrorizada del otro hombre que estaba atado y amordazado, sus ojos expresaban el temor a la muerte.

—Solo tienes que matarlo. Es un insignificante cerdo —de nuevo la elegante voz de Lecter invadía mi sentido auditivo. Este hombre lograba que hasta un obispo quisiera sumergirse en el pecado, dejando atrás todo en lo que creía.

—N-no… —titubeé sintiendo el sudor bajar por mi cuello. Con solo imaginarme rodeado de sangre me producía náuseas, no entendía cómo este anticristo podía bañarse en ese líquido rojo sin pestañear, el olor férreo empezó a inundar la habitación y la sangre del cadáver se esparció formando un charco enorme. Caí al suelo temeroso de que el pecado de Lecter me alcanzara.

—¿De qué tienes miedo Will? —sonreíste de lado produciéndome escalofríos. Cada paso que dabas hasta mi dirección helaba una porción de mi cuerpo, era como si la maldad fuera tomando terreno y apoderándose de la poca humanidad que me empeñaba en proteger.

—D-de lo que me puedo convertir… —contesté inmediatamente. Desde que caí en la red de corrupción de Hannibal, el mundo había girado y girado, mostrándome que había monstruos que se disfrazaban de humanos.

El Dr. Lecter era uno de ellos.

Cuando lo tuve frente a mí sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda y entones el asesino se agachó para tentarme con su mirada, Hannibal tenía ese don, cuando observaba sus ojos me hundía en un abismo del que no podía escapar hasta que le contara mis más oscuros deseos, esos que temía revelar, aquellos que se escondían en mi interior para no mostrar mi verdadero yo.

—Dime Will, ¿cómo puedes tener miedo de transfórmate en algo que ya eres? —su aterciopelada risa perforó mis oídos, la burla de Hannibal enervaba mi sangre, era como si empezará a abrir las cadenas de algo que contenía en mis adentros.

—¡Yo no soy como tú! —grité, esperando que con esa afirmación pudiera volver a tener algo de control en mí, pero era inútil; Hannibal era el soberano de las palabras.

Lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue una sonrisa de lado.

—No niegues la ira que carcome tus sentidos, no entierres tu propia depravación Will, yo sé lo que tu corazón desea.

—Muérete —maldije, quería que este demonio dejara de torturarme con sus palabras, creía que si seguía escuchándolo terminaría sucumbiendo y dejaría de creer en todo por lo que había luchado tantos años, ya no seguiría el camino recto y justo.

De nuevo resonó su risa, pero ahora era tan encantadora.

Ese maldito bastardo se burlaba de mis amenazas.

—¿En serio permitirás que las cosas se queden así? Estoy haciendo justicia y simplemente dejarás que estas personas se libren del castigo que merecen —Lecter me mostró una expresión de pena absoluta mientras tomaba mi mano y me daba el cuchillo con el que había cometido un homicidio.

Escuchaba los chillidos del que seguía con vida y veía su cara llena de lágrimas.

_¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación?_

Estos hombres habían asesinado a uno de mis perros, lo habían apuñalado y los atrapé cuando estaba con Hannibal, después de eso todo se había vuelto oscuro.

Y ahora aquí estaba, mirando como uno había sido asesinado y el otro gemía como animal herido sobre el suelo asqueroso de una casa abandonada.

Hannibal colocó su zapato de piel sobre la cabeza del hombre y empezó a ejercer fuerza. Veía que los ojos del sujeto se abrían como si se fueran a salirse de sus cuencas. Tenía la boca amordazada, pero podía escuchar sus gritos de auxilio.

—¿Lo has perdonado Will? —escuché su pregunta con un tono aburrido, ejercía más y más presión en la cara del hombre, tal vez la suela de su elegante zapato se quedaría impresa en la piel.

Lecter sabía hacer las preguntas que te destruían, ¿cómo podía perdonarlo? Había asesinado a una de mis mascotas, a uno de los pocos seres que me aceptaban tal y como era, ¡¿cómo podía perdonar a esta basura?!

—Imagina lo que sufrió tu mascota, ¿cuántas veces habrá gimoteado por ayuda? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá sufrido esperando a que su último aliento fuera arrebatado? ¿Cuánto tiempo espero por ti y llegaste tarde?

Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, Hannibal me estaba rebanando el corazón y se lo servía en bandeja de plata. Empuñé el mango del cuchillo, aquello que escondía estaba abriendo la puerta donde lo resguardaba.

—Sus órganos estaban esparcidos por toda la blanca nieve, ¿recuerdas cómo se miraban los hoyos en sus ojos? ¿Te percataste de que su lengua fue removida? ¿Cuánto más querías que sufriera tu perro para que hagas justicia?

—¡CÁLLATE HANNIBAL!

¡Era cierto! Estas _cosas_ que estaban a los pies del Dr. Lecter no eran humanos, ahora lo podía ver bien… eran seres inmundos, una especie de mancha de orina sobre el suelo, tenía que exterminarlos.

Me levanté del piso y caminé hasta el bastardo que se orinaba sobre sus pantalones. En ese momento confieso que veía todo de color rojo, como si sangre cubriera mis globos oculares.

—Mátalo Will. Termina con la vida de esta basura.

Y seguí sus órdenes. Me entregué al Diablo.

A esta inmundicia no la dejaría morir tan fácilmente como al que estaba a su lado sumergido en un charco de su propia sangre. No, él sufriría del infierno sobre la Tierra.

Tomé los cabellos del sujeto y lo tiré boca arriba, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y entonces usé mis puños para descargar algo de la furia que me invadía.

Mi monstruo interior había sido liberado por Hannibal.

Sentía la mirada del doctor y me quemaba de la emoción, estaba experimentando una especie de euforia al saber que este asesino despiadado podía observar cómo me abrazaba de su perversión.

La mordaza en la boca del hombre se teñía de un hermoso rojo, ah… ¿cómo pude decir que la sangre era desagradable? Amaba el color, su olor, inclusive el sabor era exquisito.

Los huesos de la cara del bastardo crujían al ser rotos y mis nudillos comenzaban a adormecerse debido al dolor, se teñían de un bello morado verdoso.

—Más, lastímalo más —la voz calmada de mi señor de la oscuridad me guiaba.

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus ojos y empecé a introducir mis dedos en esos pequeños hoyos, sentía como el cuerpo de esa escoria se estremecía de dolor, pero en lugar de perturbarme, un sentimiento de gozo tomo su lugar.

Y entonces le arranqué sus orbes sin titubeos, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más.

Desprendí la tela que cubría su boca y finalmente la oí, esa melodía divina que necesitaba para sentirme más entusiasmado: sus gritos desesperados clamando piedad.

—D-detente… —no comprendía sus palabras, Hannibal tenía razón, _eso_ no era una persona, no era un animal, solo era una _cosa,_ algo que debía esfumarse.

Tomé el cuchillo y sonreí sabiendo que no podía **ver** nada de lo que fuera a hacer a continuación, podía torturarlo de tantas maneras que me sentía como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Primero fue su lengua, la arranqué con aquel cuchillo que me había entregado Lecter, la sentía como mi arma de la justicia, solo promovía el ojo por ojo; este bastardo sentiría lo que mi perro sintió.

Es asombroso ver la cantidad de sangre que un cuerpo humano contiene. La boca de este _desperdicio_ se volvía carmín, tenía camelias formándose en toda su cara y derramándose sobre el cemento.

Quería ver más.

—Más Will —la voz del Dr. Lecter emanaba satisfacción, como si el maestro estuviera feliz de su aprendiz y con tal halago proseguí mi tarea.

Enterré una vez el cuchillo y la sensación se quedó en las yemas de mis dedos, pasar a través de la carne con tanta facilidad como al cortar un bistec, es una sensación que me sedujo y extraerlo bañándome de pequeñas gotas rubí fue más placentero.

Estaba teniendo un orgasmo visual al oír los jadeos de la basura lamentable.

Yo era su gobernante, yo era lo último que recordaría cuando su cerebro se apagara, yo sería su juez, yo sería su _muerte definitiva._

El pecho de mi víctima parecía un jardín de amapolas, estaba creando algo hermoso de este saco de estiércol.

—¡Así Will, hazle más daño! —Hannibal me incitó con vehemencia y me giré, tenía un hacha en sus manos enguantadas, la sonrisa de este demonio me enamoró.

Hannibal tenía razón, éramos iguales.

Un fino corte en el brazo del hombre y otro sonido gutural se escapó de su garganta maltrecha, y de nuevo otro hachazo hasta que se desprendió. Era algo fascinante ver como la sangre se esparcía en el suelo y sobre el traje pulcro del doctor.

Era una vista erótica.

—Inténtalo Will —me alargó otra arma y sonreí tomándola mientras rozaba mis dedos con los suyos. La maldad del Dr. Lecter me había alcanzado y yo la había recibido gustosamente.

Una carga de adrenalina me llenó de energía y me levanté del cuerpo de mi víctima. Una por una fui cortando sus extremidades sintiendo como su voz se iba apagando.

—Termínalo, sabes lo que debes hacer —me sonrió, ah… estaba embelesado de la corrupción de Satanás.

Di el último hachazo en el estómago y dejé que la cicatriz expulsara más sangre, luego comprendí que tenía que bañarme con aquella oscuridad para volver más fuerte.

Y obviamente comencé a abrir su piel y a extraer cada uno de los órganos del _desecho._

—Comételo Will.

Y obedecí.

Saboreé el pecado.

Sus intestinos, su corazón, su páncreas, su sangre; todo lo mastiqué, degusté y escupí cuando tuve suficiente de su sabor.

Los gritos habían cesado y solo podía escuchar mi propia oscuridad burlándose y dándome la bienvenida a su mundo. Alcé mi rostro manchado de perversión y me topé con el orgulloso rostro de mi mentor.

—Ven Will, déjame probar tu depravación —sonreí encantado. Lucifer quería mancharme y probarme.

Me levanté y entonces fui jalado al infierno, el ser de maldad me besó creando un vínculo conmigo. Saboreé el pecado original en mis labios y acepté a mi demonio interno.

Después de compartir mi maldad con Hannibal me separó de sus labios y volvió a sonreirme ladinamente.

—Lo sabes, ¿no? —me preguntó y asentí.

Sí, desde el principio lo habia entendido.

Desvié mis ojos hasta el cuerpo de ese hombre y lo miré fríamente. Yo lo sabía desde el principio, porque Hannibal era Sátanas, el rey de las mentiras.

Yo lo sabía.

Él había sido engañado para asesinar a mi perro.

—¿Qué le dijiste para que lo matara? —le pregunté secamente mientras repasaba mi lengua por mis labios.

—¿Acaso eso importa? —su tono de burla me volvía completamente loco,  de nuevo le puse atención y entonces allí estaba, las facciones del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Era su fiel lacayo. Sentí una soberana mano presionando mi cabeza para que me hincara y lo venerara como mi nuevo Dios.

No podía culpar a Lecter, yo sabía la verdad desde el principio y aun así, decidí vengarme de ese hombre, decidí ahogarme en la oscuridad y acepté reverenciar a este demonio.

** La depravación ahora sería mi esencia. **

Y Hannibal sería mi vida.

**Fin.**


End file.
